Just Fabulous! A Julius x ? collection
by Melody Chocolate
Summary: Julius seems like a handsome, pretty young man who seems to be a bit full of himself from the start, and is in love with his child-hood friend. But what happens when Julius is left heart broken, and a new girl steps into the picture? Julius is confused!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

A dim light lit up the sky as I was finishing my dress. Of course, I would of loved to try it on to see if it was the right size, but I didn't have the right figure. I was making a beautiful dress for a very special girl. Her name's Candace. I've been trying to woo her with my beautiful charm and grace, but she isn't head-over-heels for me... _yet_. Alright, I admit, when we were younger I wasn't... exactly nice to her. But she should of known! I was a twelve year old boy with a crush! She should of expected me teasing her and stealing quick glances from her when she wasn't looking! I sighed, finishing the dress. "It's done, and it's going to look great on her!" I exclaimed gleefully. How could she not fall for a guy like me?

The next day, I put the dress in my purse and skipped happily along the way to the Tailor Shop. I quickly barged into the shop, noticing my glamorous purple locks were glistening in the sunlight. "Candace!" I called. Then emerged a beautiful blue-haired lady. I dropped my jaw, then closed it, trying to prevent drool.

"C-Candace, you busy?" I asked, stuttering. Candace shook her head.

I walked up to the counter and noticed something... but I ignored it. "Candace! I made something for you! You'll look just great in it!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands together. Candace cocked her head to the side. I took out a white, pretty dress that had white roses at the edge of the dress. It had no sleeves, but elegant curls were used. I had started working on it two months ago. I looked at the expression on Candace's face, her mouth was open and her face was pink. "W-Wow Juli..." She mumbled. I smiled, "I know, hun. You can say it..." I said, looking at her approvingly. "Who told you?! Was it Luna? Who told you I was getting married?!" she asked me, demanding an answer. I stayed silent for a second, trying to swallow everything she just told me. "W-Well Candace, I could give you the blue feather. I never knew you would fall for me," I admitted. Candace shook her head. "I don't want to get married to you. I'm already engaged... to... Kevin."

At the very moment, when the words escaped from her soft pink glossy lips, I held my breath. I felt hot inside my body, as if my veins were going to explode. "W-What?" I asked, dumbstruck. "You made this dress because I was getting m-married, right? You want me to use it?" She asked me, taking the dress.

I noticed her fourth finger had a ring on it, and the odd thing was... a blue feather was sticking out of her pocket. "N-N-No..." I mumbled, my lips trembling. "No!" I shouted, running out of the shop, leaving a confused Candace behind.

I tried to hold my tears, that was what a real man would of done, but they kept on streaming out; nonstop. But who wouldn't have? I devoted my entire life... to try to capture her heart. But it was all taken away, by an amateur country bumpkin that came just four months ago! How could Candace be so foolish? Why would she fall for him but not me? Was she denial, was she holding herself back from her true feelings? Was she getting blackmailed?! We had so much history. But it was all flushed down the toilet. I ran to the Caramel District. No one was usually there. I sat myself near the stream, my tears fell down into the ocean. I felt betrayed, I felt like a knife was plunged right into my heart.

I wanted something. I wanted... revenge. But how? How could I get that man back by stealing my childhood sweetheart? I sighed, falling back on the grass. I closed my eyes, and wiped the salty tears from my pale face. I opened my eyes again. I stared at the clouds drifting by. I knew what I felt was wrong, yet, I wanted it. I wanted revenge. I didn't feel mad at Candace, at all. Kevin was who I was after. All this time, he knew I was head-over-heels for her, yet he never gave up and always tried going after her.

"I wish I could get him back... somehow,"

The End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2 Hikari's Fabulous Arrival

**Chapter Two**

**Hikari's Fabulous Arrival**

It was the day before yesterday. I couldn't get over the fact that Candace was giving herself to another man, and maybe I never will. But today, I was trying to think of a way to get revenge on that farmer boy. "Maybe I... wait no, I'd probably get arrested. Oh wait! Nah... I could-" I mumbled to myself, headdesking. To be honest, I was well aware that there was a %50 percent chance I'd ever get revenge on... that man. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. I couldn't even let his name slip out of my mouth. I sighed. "And... Candace is using MY dress..." I muttered, feeling less confident. "Maybe I should just end my life before my misery starts to overpower..." I mumbled. I finally decided to go out on a stroll. As I stepped out on the porch, I noticed a bright pink letter sticking out of the mailbox. I felt it was probably bad news, but I checked it anyway.

"Dear Julius, you are invited to Candace's and Kevin's wedding next Wednesday at the church, let's wish them a happy life together and a bright new future, Love Mayor Herbal," I read aloud. "Great! The mayor's in on it to!" I shouted with rage. "Happy life my butt!" I grumbled, marching to Caramel District. I noticed some stuff, though. Soil were darker, the flowerbeds actually had flower in it, and a barn.

"... Candace probably bought this property with... that man." I groaned. I sighed, sitting near the stream. Then I noticed something. A little brown curl, actually. Then popped out a girl with a fishing rod in her hands. She waved at me. I blinked. I don't even know her, so why would she wave?

Nevertheless, I waved back. She then walked over to me. "Hi," She greeted. "Um, hi." I replied. "My name's Hikari. I'm sorta' new here." She said. "Okay, my name's Julius." I mumbled. "Nice to meet 'cha. I live in the house nearby," She explained. Hmm, _Candace didn't buy this property then... _I thought to myself. "I have to ask, but do you know who Kevin is?" She asked me. I gritted my teeth. Again with Kevin! "Yes. Why?" I asked. Hikari blushed. "Well he's my boyfriend, 'tis all. Last month he practically begged me to come visit him. I saved up and moved here, so I wanted to meet up with him." Hikari replied. I choked. _WAIT ONE MOMENT! Boyfriend? _I thought. "That must mean..." I muttered. Hikari blinked. _That must mean Kevin's cheating on Candace!_ I thought. I should go tell Candace! But- This would be the perfect revenge... I thought, smirking. "Sorry, Miss Hikari. I have no idea where he could be," I replied.

Then, I dashed off, to farmer boy.

I knocked on his door. "Yoo-hoo! Kevy~" I cooed. Then the farmer opened the door. "Oh hi!" He smiled enthusiastically. "I was wonderin' if you wanted to have dinner at the Sundae Inn, I'll pay." I tried to sound friendly. "Alright, sure." Kevin said.

We walked to the Sundae Inn, only to be served by Maya. "So... Kevin," I said, taking a sip of bitter coffee. "Yeah?" He asked. "Let's cut to the chase," I said. "We all know Candace is fabulous, but I have a feeling you're cheating on her." I said, slyly. "Huh?" He asked, dumbstruck. "You know Hikari, don't you?" I asked him. "How do you know who she is?" Kevin asked. "We had a chat earlier today. She moved in today." I replied. Kevin gulped. "So, she sort of mentioned you two were lovebirds. Is that true?" I asked him. "Well, I haven't told her I'm getting married yet... I'm planning to." He replied with a shrug. I laughed. "So... you don't mind if I ask her out?" I thought of a plan, of course. That's how smart and wonderful, not to mention magnificent I am.

I broke 'em. "..." Kevin had no reply. Instead, he glared at me with those beast eyes. "... Leave her alone. If you ask her out I'll..." I smiled. "I'm leaving," He said, walking out the door.

This was a perfect opportunity. To foil Kevin by filling his heart with anger and a hint a jealousy, and winning back Candace. All because of sweet, sweet, Hikari. I could already imagine me and Candace at the isle. I just feel bad for Hikari....

The End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3 A Fabulous Mission

**Chapter Three**

**A Fabulous Mission**

I paced back and forth, trying to find a way to ask little miss Hikari out. It should crush Kevin, I'm sure of it. I could imagine his face, as soon as he finds out, it would turn pink, then red, then a colourful purple, then maybe a blue. I would do anything to make Kevin angry. Maybe Hikari was an 'easy' girl and would say yes as soon as I asked her. But maybe she needed some wooing. So I picked up a fake plastic ring, but it looked realistic, and rushed out the door. I stepped onto a field of crops, and noticed Hikari brushing her horse. I skipped over to her.

"Hey Hikari~" I cooed.

Hikari dropped her brush and turned around. She sighed in relief. "Oh, it's you, Julius. I thought you were a pervert sneaking up on me." She giggled. I smiled and took out my ring. "Here, Hikari. A little welcoming present." I said, handing her the plastic ring.

I guessed it fooled her though. "Wow! Julius, thank you so much!" Hikari exclaimed, taking it. "How much did it cost though?" She asked me. I gulped. The real price was about $2.30 dollars. If I told her the truth, she might think of me as a cheap person. "Eighty dollars." I replied, smiling sheepishly. Hikari gasped. "W-Well I should repay you somehow!" She snapped. "How 'bout a little friendly dinner conversation? I'll pay." I offered. "No no no! I'll pay." She replied. I shrugged, "If you insist." I muttered.

So we walked over to Sundae Inn and ordered. I sat by the window place. I then noticed a certain someone walk in. It was Kevin, and following him was Candace. I smiled, waving at them. Kevin blinked, and quickly pulled Candace over to a table on the other side of the room before Hikari could notice. "So, Hikari, enjoying your meal?" I asked her. She nodded as a response. I noticed Kevin's face, he was obviously spying on us. I was doing such a good job. "Hey, Hikari." I said. Hikari blinked, looking up at me. "Are you a thief? Cause I think you stole all the beauty in the world." I said, trying to look charming, well, MORE charming. Hikari turned a light pink. "Um, alright then." She muttered under her breath. I stole a quick glance from Kevin. His face was red, now. But I think I did a good job.

"We should get going, Hikari." I said. She nodded, finishing her spaghetti. We started walking back to her ranch. "So, Julius." Hikari started. "Yes, hun?" I replied. "What's the real reason why you asked me out for dinner?" She asked me. "I just wanted to go out, as friends, 'ya know?" I replied.

"Well, yeah, I know that." Hikari admitted. "But I thought you would rather hang out with guys." She muttered. "Why?" I asked. "Cause... you just seem a bit... um..." She said softly. I rose an eyebrow in curiosity. "A bit...?" Hikari looked up at me. "Err- flamboyant." She replied. "Y-You think I-I'm... interested in men, right?" Hikari smiled sheepishly. "O-O-Of cou-course not!" She stuttered.

"Oh look!" She exclaimed, pointing to the direction of Caramel District. "Well I better get go-go-go-GOING! Toodles!" She said, dashing off. "Toodles..." I muttered. I sighed. All this time she thought I was actually interested in men. Well yes, I do sort of dress like a woman, but I'm not! I walked back to the beach and noticed Kevin there, staring out beyond the ocean. I didn't feel like arguing or insulting him, so I just walked off to the other direction, hoping I could see Candace, just one more time; and I did. She was sitting down under an umbrella. I smiled and waved at her. Candace noticed and waved back.

I would of loved to stop and chat with her, but if I did, Kevin would of probably noticed. So I just ignored her and walked past her. I've never done that. Everytime I saw her, I would talk to her. But this time I did, and managed to walk home confidently.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4 A Fabulous Wedding

**Chapter Four**

**Fabulous Wedding!**

It was Wednesday; Candace's and Kevin's wedding. I groaned a pulled a soft blanket over my head. But I had to show up. To let them know I was over the fact that Candace chose him instead of me. I slipped into my normal clothes. I applied my eye-shadow and lip-gloss, then painted my fingernails bright purple. Then I was off to the church. On my way there, I saw a lady. Not just any lady, no. It was Hikari arriving! Alone... no one with her.

So being the magnificent, stylish gentleman I am, I walked up to the lady and asked her to be my date to the wedding. No one could reject this beautiful face; so neither did Hikari. She said yes as soon as I asked her! Which was good, because it meant she had good taste in men.

"Oh, by the way... Kevin told you about it?" I asked. Hikari bit her lip. "I had to find out on my own..." She replied in a mutter. "But how? Did someone tell you about it?" I asked again. Hikari shook her head, her eyes were red and looked moist. "There was an invitation in the mail." She said, her voice cracked. "Ah... I see." I mumbled. Way to be a downer, Hikari. "So, why did you bother showing up?" I couldn't help to ask. Hikari turned her head to me. "Because, if Kevin's happy, I'm happy. I want him to be happy, and if being with Candace makes him h-h-happy, t-then... I'll suppor-suppor-support him..." She replied, smiling halfheartedly. _You don't look happy to me_, I thought to myself. Still, the girl was sweet, I admit. I was surprised she didn't hate Candace.

We walked inside the church and sat at the back row. I wanted to see Candace in MY dress I designed for her... I sighed heavily. Kevin eyed me, glaring at me with a frown. I smiled at him. But Hikari didn't even look at him in any matter. Then, there she was... Candace.

Her hair was in two long braids, she was wearing my dress, of course, and she was holding a bouquet. I was surprised she could look this great. I blushed just looking at her. She walked up the isle and stood beside Kevin, blushing. Then Mayor Herbal did the wedding ceremony. They both smiled at each other and kissed, of course, I shielded my eyes. Kevin was such an ugly person, and to be KISSED by a pretty girl like Candace! I felt rage. I wanted to knock him out, right on the spot. Candace threw the bouquet up in the air, and of course, Hikari caught it in her arms. Mayor Herbal smiled. I wanted to punch him out as well.

"Also... Ahem... listen up everyone!" He called.

Kevin blushed, and so did Candace; again. "The young newlyweds have an important announcement!" Mayor Herbal announced. "We're going to be..." Candace trailed off. "Parents!" Kevin exclaimed in joy. I choked. P-P-Parents?! ALREADY?! That was it. I could of rose right up from my chair and punched him out. I looked over at Hikari. She was looking away, her face was red. A tear rolled down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it, thinking no one was paying attention to her.

As a gentleman, I quickly wrapped my arm around her shoulder and escorted her out when no one was paying attention. We walked back to Caramel District, staying silent the whole way there. There was nothing fabulous about this. I walked her to her front porch.

"T-Thank you.." She mumbled quietly. She turned away, and walked into her house. "Take care." I replied, walking back to MY home. Today was exhausting.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5 Milan

**Chapter Five**

**Unfabulous**

"So, Milan is it? For free, right?"

I nodded blissfully, with a wide happy grin on my face. The girl who stood in front of me was noneother than Hikari. She smiled at me warmly. "Well it does sound nice, but at the same time it sounds suspicious." She said, ending her statement with a neutral expression. I was here offering her a trip to Milan. This morning, I checked my mailbox and was offered to come to a photoshoot in Milan; we're doing it on a runway. Isn't that nice? I sent in my clothesline months ago, and now it was all worth it. 'Cause now, I'm goin' to M-I-L-A-N! Of course, I needed a model. So I chose Hikari to represent me on the runway. What a perfect plan, no? Imagine, me and Hikari, face-to-face.

_'Oh Juli! You are so charming~ Teehee.' Hikari would giggle._

_'Oh I know dear, now go try on this yellow dress.'_

_'Oh Juli you are so handsome and over-all charming. Oh and smart.'_

"Hellooo? You in there? Are you day-dreaming or something?". Suddenly my thoughts were soon interrupted my that brown haired farmer. "Oh, sorry." I said with a light chuckle. She rolled her eyes.

"Alright, purples. I'll go to Milan, if I can take a friend to Milan with me." Hikari snapped, eying me suspiciously. "I can do that, right?" She asked me. I stood there, thinking about it. Well I guess she can bring company. I thought to myself. Well, why not?

I half-smiled. "Sure," I said. Hikari grinned. "Alright, I choose... Candace. I acquire her to model as well." She stated solemnly. I choked. "Um... why would you do that sweetie? Don't you want to be the center of attention?" I asked her. Hikari shook her head. "Nah. Plus Candace would probably look great in your clothes! Just think of it." She told me. So I stood there, thinking. Candace... in... my... clothes. I need to make more revea- My thoughts were caught off, and I had a wide happy grin on my face. "YES! YES!" I shouted gleefully. Hikari blinked, nodding. "Alright. Let me go ask her." Hikari said, running off.

I nodded, left alone.

[ One Day Later ]

I emerged from my bed and yawned, wondering how Hikari and Candace's conversation went. Just as I finished cleansing, I heard a knock. I soon twisted the doorknob and opened the door, to see Hikari.

"Julius, guess what? Candace said yes! I had to beg her though." She muttered.

Yes! I thought to myself happily. "Okay, we have to go to the airport... uhm... tomorrow night. So go home and pack. Oh, and we'll be coming back in three more days after we got to Milan." I said, closing the door. Being the sly handsome devil I am, I hatched a plan. It will work out. Don't lose confidence, Julius! I thought to myself, packing dresses, skirts, anything I saw in sight into my luggage.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

The End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6 So Close! PT 1

**Chapter Six**

**So Close! Pt 1.**

"We've landed!" cheered a blissful young brunnette as we stepped foot outside. We were of course, in Milan; where I've cooked up a plan to have Candace fall in love with none other than me. I also wanted her to leave behind Kevin. That man- he fills me up with hatred. I want to sabatoge him; and Candace, my sweet, is the key to all of this. I'm not using her. I just want a gain; I want Candace, and I want Kevin out of the picture. When we met at the airport, Hikari and Candace was waiting. I was sort of surprised she didn't bring Kevin.

Just then, in the corner of my eye, I saw Candace looking at me. I smiled sweetly at her. "Uh, the photoshoot will be at the... TamTam Grand Hall," I said, reading a map. Hikari nodded happily whilst Candace gave me a small nod.

We all jumped in a cab and soon arrived at the entrance in ten minutes. "C'mon Candy~ Let's go to the dressing room~" Hikari cooed. The cheerful brunnette then looked at me. "Dresses, please?" She asked, holding out her hand. I nodded and gave her a pink, frilly dress; but gave Candace a more sexy blue one. "What's... this?" Candace asked me, staring at me. "A dress, hun!" I replied, giving her a sheepish smile. "Uhmm... a-a-a-alright..." the blue-haired wallflower mumbled, before heading to the dressing room. Soon, the two girls came out. Hikari had a big grin on her face, Candace had none. Might I add they both looked wonderful.

"Alright, when will the shoot begin?" Hikari asked.

I glanced at my watch. "... Right now. Follow me." I said reluctantly, guiding the two to a room. What can I say? The photoshoot was fabulous. The girls looked splendid, but if you ask me, I think Candace did a better job. She has natural beauty, you can say. We were going to do a runway the next day, and then a tabloid interview. For now, we needed to go stay at a hotel room.

Nothing to exciting, there were three bedrooms and three washrooms. Nothing really fancy. Hikari got dressed after Candace, yaddity-yadda, bor-ing. While Hikari was taking a shower, I decided to chit-chat with Candace.

Now, this was the interesting part. So listen up.

"Candace, how are you feeling, dear? You look a little chum." I said. "G-Good..." She muttered quietly. I nodded innocently, and started to mind my own business, until the girl started to speak up. "J-Juli... do you like me?" she asked, looking down to her feet. I paused for a minute. "Why?" I asked. Candace shook her head in fear. "U-Umm... nevermind." She muttered, with a faint blush on her face. "Do you like me?" I asked. "J-Juli..." I heard Candace whisper.

"Of course." Candace said quietly, her voice cracked. I froze. Wait what? "B-But... then... why did you marry that jerk?!" I asked with a shout. Was she playing with my heart or was she serious? "K-Kevin... he told me..." she trailed off. "He told me... you liked... someone else," she muttered. _That jerk! I knew he was up to no good. When I get back, I WILL strangle that wit! _I thought to myself, clenching my fists. I still suddenly realized Candace was still there. I sat down beside her, and wrapped my arms around her. "I've always liked you... and only you." I whispered in her ear. Her faint blush became more visible. I stared into her eyes, then leaned in close. Our lips were nearly touching... when...

The doorknob twisted. I suddenly backed away and looked casual. Candace blushed even harder and stared down to her feet again. Hikari came out of the shower. "Done! Your turn, Candy." She said, beaming with happiness. SO CLOSE! I thought to myself with a frown. Candace nodded, getting up. She looked at me with a small smile on her face.

Now I know she loves me too.

The End of Chp. 6 part 1


	7. Chapter 7 So Close! PT 2

**Chapter Six Pt. 2**

**So Close!**

It was the day after yesterday, and I was feel manly and powerful. Who would of known my sweet dear Candace had loved me all this time? I haven't. But one question still remained in my head. Why did she marry Kevin in the first place? I mean, she did tell me she liked me, and she did tell me that. She did. Anyways, I know you can see how bothered I am by this. As soon as Hikari hopped in the shower, I scotted closer to Candace; to try to get a proper explanation and to continue where we left off last night.

"Candace, I have one question." I said to her, gazing into her eyes. Candace tillted her head slightly. I took a deep breath. "Why did you marry Kevin when you like me?" I asked her. "I knew this question w-was coming... anyway... K-Kevin w-wanted to help m-me out.." she muttered.

What? "What do you mean?" I asked, stroking her cheek. "Uhmmu, h-he... told me... if I married him... I-I would make you jealous... a-and... then you will try to win me back," Candace explained. I guess that sounds possible, I thought. I then stopped hearing the sound of trickling water. Hikari must of finished showering, so I quickly put my hands firmly on Candace's shoulder and pecked her on the lips before realizing it was to late, Candace made a high sound, her eyes were wide open. Hikari stood there seeing. I froze, seeing her face turn multiple colours before sound escaped her pale lips.

"I-I'm sorry I interuppted!" The brunnette yelled, before picking up her bag and running out the door. We're in doo-doo now. I thought to myself. What if that blasted girl told Kevin? Wait- I want her to tell him. That would be great! I could imagine him, getting the news from someone other than his wife. Wouldn't it be great?

But then Candace got up and ran after her. I had no idea what happened. They had a girl-talk or whatever women do to keep another girl's mouth shut. Hikari blankly waited outside the hotel, still traumatized.

I finally decided to go out and take the two ladies to the runway. As always, they did wonderfully. This time, Hikari wore a purple dress with thin noodle straps, Candace wore a short frilly blue dress that had one strap. I haven't talked to Hikari yet, it was a bit awkward between us. Anyways, we were hungry and decided to go to a bar. Hikari was insane, she had many glasses. So what could I do but to stop her? Bad idea, cause she fainted while I was half-way through my lecture. Me and Candace had to drag her back to the hotel room.

"Oh dear..." Candace muttered. I cocked my head to the side. "I can't believe him..." Candace muttered to herself, a faint blush appearing. She then snapped out of her daze and looked at me. "Kevin flew in today. He came into a hotel and rented a room. I'm sorry, but I have to l-leave... take care of H-Hikari..." Candace mumbled. "What?!" I asked with a shout. "So sorry. I have to spend a night with him. B-Bye..." Candace muttered, before picking up her bags and running out the door.

My face was beet red. I turned to Hikari, she was giggling. "Imaginee...ee.... C-C-Candace and Kevaann... havvaannn a child!" she hicced. What a meathead. I nodded my head. Hikari giggled again.

I cringed of the thought of Candace having Kevin's child. I looked at Hikari, with a half-smile. "You know I've always liked you..." She babbled. What could I say to her? Was she drunk? "I'm serious. I snapped out of it." She stated. Did she fall for me THIS fast? What is she planning...? Maybe revenge on Candace? Did she overhear last night? Honestly, this whole thing seems suspicious to me, also, why would she invite Candace to come to Milan? I'm so frustrated...

Hikari than wrapped her arms around me. "Don't leave me..." she whispered in my ear. I gulped. What on earth was she doing anyway? "Don't leave me... for... that... witch..." she mumbled softly.

I didn't know what was happening... but... Hikari attracted me. I can't tell a lie, she did. I don't know what it is with her, one moment she's all happy and cheerful, and another moment she's all damsel-in-distress. HELP! Women are so confusing. But I know what I did, and I couldn't believe it, but... I did it.

I slept with Hikari....

End of Chapter Six Pt. 2


	8. Chapter 8 So Close! PT 3

**Chapter Six Pt. 3**

**So Close!**

I opened one eye, groaning. When I turned around, Hikari was right there, sleeping. I slapped myself in the face. What did I EVEN DO?! I mean, I would NEVER get it on with a girl I just met; never. But Hikari was just so... so... alluring. I'm ashamed... how could I be this... careless? Even if I did like Hikari why did I...? I mean.... Candace... she... But then I realized, the interview was going to take place soon, we needed to get ready.

My face changed in horror. "Hikari wake up!" I shouted in her ear. She groaned and opened her eyes. Then she rubbed one and glared at me. She then looked down and shrieked. "Ohgodohgodohgod... what happened?" Hikari asked.

I shook my head. "I think we... did...-" my sentence was interrupted. Hikari covered her ears. "No no no no no no no no! NO!" She cried. "Uhm... Hikari... shouldn't we... get dressed?" I asked her. Hikari then looked at herself again and quickly wrapped herself in a blanket, she then rapidly ran into the washroom with her clothes. I sighed, putting on mine. But what about Candace? Why am I so weak? I thought to myself with a frown. Oh well; at least no one will know... right? Unless Hikari told people then... I'd be... screwed.

Just then a I heard a knock on the door. I opened it, and saw Candace with a small smile on her face. she then tackled me down and embraced me. "Uh, hi, Candace, my sweet," I muttered. Candace smiled. "Ju-li-us.... I convinced Kev to go home today," She said, pecking me on the cheek.

"Uh... okay, why?" I asked her. "Because...~ I want to.. s-spend some t-time with you!" She told me. Oh gawd. "Well... we better get to the interview," I said, pushing Candace away slowly. Candace frowned. "Alright." She said. Then Hikari walked out of the room and bit her lip. "Hi... Candace." Hikari said, not making any eye contact. So we did, we did an interview... this was our last night in Milan. Tomorrow, we'd be going back to Waffle Island. Hikari was still doing a individual interview when Candace pulled me aside.

"Juli. Thanks for taking me to M-Milan..." She said, her mouth turning into a curl. "Uhm... so let's make this quick." She said, putting her hands onto my shoulder. She then laid her lips on mine. Why must I always be seduced? I thought to myself.

Just then... a particular brown haired farmer boy came in looking down at his feet. "Hey Candace how'd your interview g-" he stopped, staring at me. Why must I have bad timing to? I thought to myself. Kevin froze; while Candace stopped and just stared at Kevin with her sweet angelic eyes. "YOU!" He shouted, tackling me down. "Oh gosh!" Candace said, running to go find some help. I tried escaping his grip, but it was of no use.

"How dare you lay your girly lips on Candace?" He scowled. "She doesn't even like you!" I snapped, backing away. "Fine! I don't need any of you two. I'll just go to Hikari!" He replied. "To late. I slept with her last night," I grinned, looking at his purple face. "Well I'll just go tell Candace. But I have to finish this first." Kevin said. I just had to escape, somehow; so I turned my back and started to run, until... I tripped over a bump on the floor. My highheel flung to the back and hit Kevin right in the face. I thought it wouldn't do much damage... then again, my highheel was heavy. It knocked him right out.

Candace and Hikari then ran into the scene. Hikari covered her mouth. "Oh gosh... we have to take him home." She muttered. I sighed, nodding, and we took him back him. He started to rest. Candace and Hikari decided to stay in our hotel room. Figured, Kevin was a jerk.

End of Chapter Six Pt. 3


	9. Chapter 9 Hikari or Candace?

**Chapter Seven**

**Hikari or Candace?**

Kevin. That jerk. What a waste of oxygen. If it weren't for him, I'd be happily married to Candace right now. Then all that stuff with Hikari didn't happen. I knew this was bad, Kevin and I aren't exactly on good terms... and if he spews out what I did to Candace my relationship with her would probably end. But on the other hand, Kevin isn't very honest so maybe she won't believe him; and on the other hand I really like Hikari. What to do?

Kevin was knocked out cold, which was good. Today was the day we were going back to Milan, but decided to leave Kevin behind, who would of thought, huh? Anyways, we soon arrived on Waffle Island. I sighed in relief.

I noticed Hikari staring at me with a faint blush. She then turned her head quickly as soon as I laid my eyes on her. I chuckled lightly to myself and started to unpack. The girls were at their homes, probably done packing by now. I was almost done when... I recieved a phonecall. I picked up the phone and answered with a 'hello?'. Can you guess who it was? It was none other then Kevin calling from Milan. I knew it was going to be bad news... I wanted to hang up.

"Julius, you coward," he started.

I gulped. "Oh, what do you want?" I asked him.

"... I won't tell Candace. But let me remind you, you have to choose one," he hissed. Then he hung up. I sighed in debelief. He was right. I did have to choose one. Candace or Hikari...? I tumbled onto my bed, burying my face into my pillow. And a few days later, Kevin came back. But like he said, he didn't tell Candace....

- SEVERAL WEEKS LATER -

I was making my bed until my phone rang. I groaned and went over to pick it up. "Yes? Julius Residence." I stated, checking out my nails.

"Julius..." that soft, calm, soothing voice... it was Hikari.

"What's the matter, love?" I asked her, folding my blanket. "... I don't know how to tell you this, but uh... I haven't had my... like, um..." she said softly. ... No... can it be? I thought to myself. I shook my head and clenched my fist, hoping it wasn't what it sounded like. "Um... I think I'm... pregnant." Hikari stated.

I stayed silent. My whole body was shaking. My fingers were trembling as I held the phone. "W-WHAT?!" I asked, with a loud shout.

"Julius, I'm coming over... you can take me to the clinic," she mumbled softly, before hanging up. What to do? What if she was? How was I EVER going to hide this from Candace if she did? I was so dumb... and now, I might even be a father of Hikari's child. I'm to young! TOO YOUNG!

All I know is, I'm shocked.

End of Chapter Seven


End file.
